The Prom, Chapter twelve
Chapter twelve of The Prom. Story On the Iron Vulture, Kit and Rey were sneaking around when they see pirates were suddenly getting in their planes (including the their new Me 309s and Me 609s) and deploying them. They also heard what sounded like a battle outside. "Looks like help has already arrived" Rey notes looking out a window and sees the PBY Catalina-flying-boats, "those are PBY Catalina-aquaplanes, smart choice" Kit remarks. Together the three Catalina-planes were shooting at the Iron Vulture and the pirate-fighters, but the pirates had the number advantage, "they'll need some backup" Rey ascertained and rushed to a Me-309, Kit attempted to do the same but she forbids it, "no Kit, you go help the passengers, I'll deal with the pirates" Rey orders, Kit wasn't exactly in agreement, but he knew she was only doing it because of his health: Kit was still recovering from the appendicitis and the doctor had instructed him to not do anything laborious, so he relented and dashed to the airship's entry-ramp leading to one of the doors in the SNCASE SE.200 while Rey revs up the fighter and drives it to the elevator-platform, though she had to get out and run up to the elevator switch to raise it, then climbs up a hatch to the flight-deck, and once there she runs back to the fighter and drives off. Meanwhile Kit has gotten aboard the Sud-Est SE.200 Amphitrite-airliner and had to hide when some pirates rushed by back to the Iron Vulture. Then he arrives to find the crew all rushing to take control of the situation. Quickly he spots Ernie and Emily. "Ernie Emily, are you alright?" he calls, "yeah we're good, where's Rey?" Ernie replies, "taking care of the pirates" Kit said happily and looks out the window: seeing one Me 309 shoot down one of its own. Everyone else couldn't resist coming over and watching too. In one PBY Catalina, it was being chased by a CT-37. Fortunately for the rescue-plane it had a rear and ventral-turret to deal with tailgates. "Come on take him down" yelled the co-pilot: a petrel-man, "we're trying" retorted the rear-gunner, a dugong-man, as he and the ventral-gunner, a sea-dragon-fish-woman, continue blasting at their pursuer until someone else beats them to it, "nice shooting you two" complimented the pilot, a dolphin-man, "uh, it wasn't me" the sea dragon corrected, "me neither" added the dugong, then the entire crew see one Me 309 shooting down its own teammates, the left-flank-gunner, a grouper-fish-man, was the first to see Rey inside, "hey, that's that dinosaur-girl from that cargo-company" he notifies, which made all three Catalina-aquaplanes quite happy. Rey waved over before getting to business, shooting down pirate-after-pirate in her stolen-fighter and while she distracted the pirates, one PBY Catalina unleashes a few torpedoes and bombs on the Iron Vulture to scare them off. Those pirates still onboard the airship take notice of the rocking and flooding, "captain, we're taking in water, we gotta get airborne" Will alerts as Jock starts up the Vulture. Up in the air Karnage was fighting off the PBY Catalina-rescue-planes and Rey when he sees one PBY-plane harassing the mother-ship, "retreat, strategic withdrawal" he orders maddeningly to his pirates who got the gist and flee to protect their carrier, and once the Iron Vulture got off the water all began flying away, the PBY Catalina-patrol-planes continue to mob them until they were long gone. In the Sud-Est SE.200 Amphitrite, Kit Ernie and Emily cheered on their rescuers, though only the three kept cheering when Rey flew by to say hello, "who was that?" a sea-turtle waitress asks, "that's my girlfriend" Kit announced, loud enough for all to hear it. Later, the prom resumed. The Consolidated PBY Catalina-aquaplanes decide to rest alongside the airliner as bodyguards while the Amphitrite's damaged engines get repaired. Rey had ditched the Me 309 she used to fight off the pirates, where it was picked up by a tugboat. The airliner was too big to be towed through the gorge in the cliffs, so the aquaplanes would give everyone a ride home whenever they're ready. As for Rey and Kit, they were having a good time. "Guess this wasn't the date you hoped wasn't it?" she guessed, "no, it isn't that bad, just different" Kit replies wrapping his left-arm around Rey who leans her head on his shoulder, suddenly stage-lights and a voice interrupted their little moment, startling them, "now for our stars of tonight: give it up for our first interspecies-couple and heroes..." the voice paused dramatically when the lights stopped right on Kit and Rey, much to their shock, "Kit Cloudkicker & Rey Eon!" the voiced finished and everybody started applauding them: a clear sign that they don't have any problems with them being different species, not anymore, "I guess one more dance couldn't hurt" Kit shrugged and takes Rey's hand and leads her into a dance. This will be one night neither will forget. The End Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction